Dress pants or slacks worn today by both men and women often do not have adequate and convenient pockets. In women's slacks usually there is no pocket at all or only small, tight pockets in front, in order to achieve a slender appearance of the wearer. In men's pants or slacks the front pockets today usually are so tight that the wearer cannot easily remove the usual everyday articles, such as keys or coins, from his front pockets. Such inconvenient front pockets can be particularly troublesome to the driver of a car on a toll road because of the difficulty of removing coins or a wallet from his or her front pocket (if any) while sitting in the driver's seat.
Various proposals have been made heretofore for front pockets on overalls (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,289 to Feige, U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,664 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,483 to Watkins, and U.S. Pat. No. 815,063 to Brigham). Also, it has been proposed to provide a front pocket on men's undershorts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,862 to Mizerak), on women's skirts (U.S. Pat. No. 573,650 to Hass), and on the fly of trousers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,048 to Neinken).
None of these prior patents was directed toward improving the practical utility of dress pants or slacks while retaining a reasonably trim, attractive appearance.